Welcome to Hairspray!
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: 10 drabbles about our favorite characters in response to Obviously Insane's IPod challenge...10th drabble now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Well guys, here is the first of ten drabbles of this challenge. Its a Corny/Amber pairing...I hope that you enjoy..._

_I don't own the any of the songs or characters..._

* * *

"If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield

Corny watched Amber from the podium. She was dancing with Brad. The other council members danced around them. He sighed remembering an incident from a few nights ago. He was at home watching "_Casablanca_" on television. He had an almost empty bowl of popcorn next to him. He loved watching this movie. The show had been integrated thanks to Inez winning the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant and everything seemed calmer since Velma Von Tussle was arrested.

_He heard a knock on his door. He opened it seeing Amber standing there. _

"_Amber it's almost midnight" _

"_I needed to talk to someone and I thought of you" she told him_

"_Talk about what" he asked letting her inside. He noticed that was shaking even though the night was warm._

"_What's going to happen now that my mother is in jail" she asked looking at him._

"_Come sit down" he said leading her to the living room. Corny sat in a chair while Amber sat on the couch._

"_I'm not sure. Do you have any relatives that live near by" Corny asked. Despite her appearance he smiled at her just being there._

"_An aunt but she lives an hour away" Amber answered. She started crying. _

_Corny stood up and sat next to her. He handed her a tissue and started rubbing her back gently trying to calm her. Amber wiped her tears._

"_Maybe you can stay with Lou Ann or Tammy" he suggested knowing that they were friends. _

"_You think" she asked looking at him. _

"_Yes" he said nodding. _

_She smiled slightly. "Thanks Corny" Then Amber leaned over and gently kissed him. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries._

_When they parted Amber looked mixed with emotions. She quickly stood and shaking Corny's hand said goodbye and left._

Corny went and stood by Amber and Brad. He touched her shoulder as they looked into the camera. A shiver went up his arm and through his body.

Corny smiled at her. That kiss awoke a new part of him that he thought was dead. He knew that he loved her whether it was right or wrong and one day soon he was going to tell her. But for now he would watch her dance on the show and think of ways that he could show her his feelings.

Lyrics that inspired me:

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And know I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?


	2. It's My Life

**A/N **_Here is my 2nd drabble of the challenge...I don't own the song "It's My Life" or any of the characters...thanks to you that reviewed the last chapter..much appreciated!..Hope that you enjoy this one!..._

* * *

"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi

It was a month since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Penny had been sneaking out of her bedroom every night to see Seaweed up until a week ago when her mother caught her sneaking back in.

"Penny Lou Pingleton you've been sneaking out of the house to see that boy again haven't you" Prudy said.

"His name is Seaweed and yes mother. We love each other" Penny replied.

"Love. You're too young to know what love is young lady" Prudy said.

Penny sighed. She hated arguing with her mother because it ended up being too frustrating.

"You are never to see that boy again" Prudy said.

"Yes mother" Penny replied.

Penny still saw Seaweed every chance she got when her mother wasn't looking. She even used bible study class as an excuse. After a few weeks of using this excuse her mother started becoming suspicious.

"You've never been this interested in the bible before. You've already gone four times this week" Prudy said.

"Would you wish I not go at all" Penny asked.

"No, studying the bible is important" Prudy answered.

But her mother would not let her suspicions rest. So Penny decided that it was time to stand up to her mother and move out.

Penny stood in the living room looking at her mother who was sitting on the couch reading the bible. She had left her suitcases at the front door moments before walking in the living room. She had told her the truth about seeing Seaweed.

"Mother will you please look at me" she exclaimed.

"What is it" Prudy asked putting the bible down on the table.

"Mother I want you to accept that I'm dating Seaweed" Penny answered.

"That _colored_ boy. Do you really think that he'll stick around and that you will be happy" Prudy said.

"Yes! It's my life mother and I can choose whom I date. I love Seaweed and he loves me" Penny replied.

"Well I think that boy is trouble" Prudy said.

"He's not trouble. He's a great guy and a fantastic dancer" Penny told her. She started to turn towards the door.

"Don't listen to me. I don't want to say "I told you so" when you come back after he leaves you"

"He wouldn't leave me" Penny stated.

"I hope you're right but just be prepared if you are wrong" Prudy said.

Penny shook her head. "I don't even know why I bother arguing with you" With that she turned and grabbing her suitcases walked out the door to Seaweeds car.

"So how'd it go baby" Seaweed asked.

"About as well as expected" Penny answered kissing him.

"She'll come to see that I'm not trouble" Seaweed said.

"But for now you are staying with Tracy in her extra room" he added.

Penny kissed him. She smiled as she slid into the passenger's side of his car.

Lyrics that inspired me:

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks


	3. My Eyes Adored You

**A/N **_So ok I was planning on posting a Brenda drabble next but then I changed my mind after I wrote this...the Brenda chapter will be next...I don't own "My Eyes Adored You" or any of the characters...hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"My Eyes Adored You" by Frankie Valli (off Jersey Boys soundtrack)

It was 1955 and 18 year old Corny Collins had just got a job at the WYZT studios as a production assistant. He walked into the news studio not looking where he was going when he felt himself bump into something. He looked down and saw a young girl about nine years old with long blonde locks and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress.

"Amber watch where you are going" a tall blonde woman with a red dress and high heels said to the girl. Corny knew the woman to be Velma Von Tussle, the stations manager.

"Mrs. Von Tussle" Corny said greeting her.

"It's Mr. Collins right" Velma asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"I'm sorry my daughter bumped into you. She doesn't always look where she's going" Velma told him looking down at Amber. Amber just grinned back at her mother.

"It's quite alright" he said.

Corny bent down to Amber. "Are you alright there Amber" he asked.

"Yes thank you Mr. Collins" Amber said politely.

"Call me Corny" he said.

"Come on Amber we need to be going" Velma said taking Amber's hand and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Corny" Amber said as she was dragged out the door.

Over the next few years Corny gained more and more responsibilities at the station until one day he was asked if he would want to host a new dance show. He had said yes. He had also watched Amber grow into a beautiful young lady. She had shortened her hair and started using makeup. He was amazed at how each passing year her eyes seemed to get more blue if that was possible.

Now it was seven years later and Corny was the host of the most popular teenage dance show in Baltimore. Amber Von Tussle was one of the stars on his show. She had dated Brad and now was dating Link Larkin the other lead dancer on the show.

One day Amber and Link were showing everyone the new twist. Corny just stared at her. His eyes moved from her head to her eyes where they lingered for a few minutes lost in the sea of blue sparkling happily. His eyes then moved down her form smiling at how stunning she looked. He just let his eyes adore her. He knew not to lay a hand on her or he'd scare her away. Amber looked at him and Corny quickly shuffled some papers that were in front of him on the podium. She gave him a knowing smile and turned back to Link.

Lyrics that inspired me:

My eyes adored you  
Though I never laid a hand on you,  
My eyes adored you  
Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see  
How I adored you:  
So close, so close and yet so far away


	4. Even Angels Fall

**A/N **_Boy am I ambitious or what...heres the 4th drabble of the challenge..its a Brendacentric drabble as promised in the last chapter...I do not own the song nor characters and I made up the names of her parents...Please enjoy...and I just want to add that this challenge is fun!..._

* * *

"Even Angels Fall" by Jessica Riddle

Brenda Wheeler walked out of the doctor's office. She was in shock. Her mind was full of questions.

_How could she have let this happen she asked herself? They had been careful._

_How was she going to tell him? _

_What was she going to do? _

_And what about the show?_

If they kicked her off she would lose everything. The show and dancing were like air to her lungs. She decided that she needed to go home but that made her full of more fear.

"What am I to do about my parents" she asked out loud. No one was around so she got no answer.

She thought that the truth was the best route with her parents so she walked home. The doctor's office wasn't far from her house.

Brenda walked into the living room. She saw her father sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper. Upon hearing her he put the paper down.

"There's my angel" Henry Wheeler said smiling. He had started calling her "angel" when she was a baby and it just stuck.

"Hi daddy" Brenda said.

"Where have you been? Dinners almost ready" he asked.

Brenda rubbed her stomach. "I went to the doctor"

"Are you sick angel" he inquired looking concerned.

"Um no" Brenda said looking nervous.

"What is it honey" he asked.

"Where's mom. I think I should tell both of you" she replied.

"In the kitchen" Henry said.

"Dorothy" he called.

"What Henry" Dorothy asked walking into the living room. She was wearing an apron.

"Oh hi honey" she added seeing Brenda.

"Brenda has something she wants to tell us" he said.

"Oh what is it" Dorothy asked.

"Well um…mom, daddy..I guess there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant" Brenda said exhaling.

"Pregnant!" her mother exclaimed.

"You can't be pregnant. You're only a teenager" Henry said.

"But I am daddy" she replied.

"How could you let this happen" Dorothy inquired.

"It just sort of happened" Brenda replied.

"I thought that my angel was smarter than that" Henry said.

"Even angels fall from time to time daddy" Brenda told him.

She walked to her room and sat on her bed. She looked at the group shot of everybody from the show. It was taken one day after the show ended. Everyone has smile on their face. He had his hand on her shoulder. His eyes sparkled into the camera. He was such a great guy and they had a wonderful night with dinner and dancing. It seemed like a fairytale that a guy like that would even look at her in such a way. Her cheeks heated up just thinking about it. They just allowed passion to overcome them.

"How could I have been so foolish as to let this happen" she asked the picture. She put the picture down and lay down on her bed hands rubbing her stomach. A single tear glided down her cheek and on her pillow.

Lyrics that inspired me:

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.


	5. Home

**A/N **_Here's the fifth drabble...to those who may not be aware there were issues with fanfic this weekend..couldn't see any alerts/PMs or anything...hope it gets fixed soon because I want to post chapter 11 of my story "This Was Supposed To Be The Best Year Of My Life" but want to wait so can see the PMs from H6p8gv before posting..so frustrating that I can't see them! anyway I hope you enjoy!...and thanks for the reviews! _

* * *

"Home" by Michael Buble

Much had changed since 1962. President Kennedy had been assassinated on November 22, 1963, and Lyndon B. Johnson was sworn right after with Jackie Kennedy nearby. The Corny Collins show had new dancers for the others had moved onto other careers. Amber had gone off to New York City to be on Broadway. Link and Tracy had a record deal at a local recording studio. They had also gotten married and moved into an apartment between their parents and the studio. Penny was taking sewing classes and Seaweed was working at his mother's record store and teaching dance classes. War had been declared and young men were being drafted overseas.

Seaweed was stationed in Vietnam. He was drafted four months ago. He had proposed to Penny before he left and she had accepted tears streaming down her eyes.

"Why did they have to draft you Seaweed" she inquired through her tears.

"I guess my number came up. Don't worry I'll be home soon and we can start planning the wedding" Seaweed said wiping her tears with his thumb. He then leaned over and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. The next day Maybelle, Inez, Edna, Wilbur Tracy and Link went with him to the airport. Penny wasn't able to go because she didn't want to see him go.

In the jungle Seaweed remembered that last kiss they shared. Everyday Penny wrote a letter to him. He sat reading her latest.

_Dear Seaweed,_

_I miss you so much. Every time I look at my ring I am reminded of you and what we have. I hope that you are keeping safe. Tracy is trying to cheer me up but it's not working. I have even started working in the dress shop. I sew my own clothes so it seems natural sewing other people's. Please stay out of danger and remember that I love you so much and am waiting until the day we can be together again._

_Love,_

_Penny_

Seaweed would write back but he didn't want Penny to read about the horrors of war. He had asked Tracy to keep any news stories away from her. He didn't want Penny worrying more. His last letter read.

_Dear Penny,_

_I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_Love, _

_Seaweed_

She deserved more than that but when time came to write more he couldn't get the words on the paper. All he knew was that he would rather be home in Baltimore with Penny in his arms than sitting in a dank jungle not knowing when the enemy would strike. He put away Penny's letter in the left inside pocket of his jacket. It along with the others sat close to his heart.

One day his commanding officer walked up to him.

"Stubbs" he said.

"Yes sir" Seaweed said standing and saluting.

"You may go home. You've done a great service to your country"

"Thank you sir" Seaweed said smiling.

Two days later Seaweed landed in Baltimore. He took a cab home and was greeted with huge hugs from his mom and sister.

"I didn't know you were coming home" Maybelle said.

"They told me I could and I wanted to surprise you" Seaweed replied.

"It's a nice surprise sugar" Maybelle said.

"Have you seen Penny yet" Inez asked.

"Not yet" he answered.

"She's been staying with Link and Tracy" Inez said.

Seaweed nodded. "I have the address. I'm going there right now unless you want to celebrate"

"Go see Penny. We'll celebrate later" Maybelle told him.

Seaweed grinned as he took the car keys and walked out to the car. He drove to Tracy and Links. When Tracy opened the door her face lit up but he put a finger to his lips asking her to be silent so he could surprise Penny. Tracy hugged him and let him in. Link saw him and smiled. Tracy put a finger up to her lips silencing him for his mouth had parted a bit. She pointed down the hall to the extra bedroom. Seaweed smiled and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Penny her back to him sitting on the bed. She was crying. He climbed gently on the bed and placed his arms around her waist. Penny gasped and turned around quickly.

"Hi Baby" he said.

"Seaweed!" she exclaimed capturing his lips in a heart melting kiss.

She held him close. "Am I dreaming or are you really here"

"I'm here Penny and I plan on never leaving you again" Seaweed replied.

He wiped away her tears and captured her lips in another deep kiss. He was finally home.

Lyrics that inspired me:

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**A/N **_Thanks to all my reviewers..you guys are the greatest hugs...I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own the song or characters and I still don't...also I am so happy that we are getting alerts and such again yay...Anyways I hope that you enjoy this drabble..._

* * *

"Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli (off Jersey Boys soundtrack)

He had propped himself up on his pillow using his elbow. His hair fell over his forehead. He looked over at the sleeping form lying besides him. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful creature and to add she had a heart of gold. Her skin looked so soft. He didn't touch her for fear of waking her. Instead he allowed memories to fill his mind.

_He was walking down the hall with Brad when he heard music from the detention room. He looked in the window and saw a short roly poly girl dancing with the black boy from "Negro Day". As he opened the door she slapped her behind. Her cheeks crimsoned when she turned and he couldn't help but feel amused._

_His memory then drifted to the next time he saw her. It was at the hop while he was singing on stage. The minute she came in the whole gym brightened up. His eyes found her the instance she walked into the gym. She was full of joy as she danced and he was pleasantly surprised and jealous that many of the other guys joined in and danced along side her. He found himself singing "Ladies Choice" to her and hoping that one day he'd be that beautiful brown eyed creature's choice. _

_His next memory drifted to the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant and the first time he laid eyes on her there. She was in the rocket ship. She wore a black and white dress and for the first time he could remember her hair was down and hairspray free. When she saw him she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. And when she exploded into song and dance he couldn't help himself. He freed himself from Amber's grasp and joined her. When he hugged her it felt good. The other girls he had dated were thin and there was not much there. But with her it was like hugging a teddy bear. She was soft and so easy to hold. The night ended with their first kiss. The kiss sent electricity throughout his entire body. No other kiss had ever done that. It had actually made his knees buckle._

She moved slightly, closer to him if that was at all possible. Her chestnut hair tickled his arm.

"Link" she whispered. He smiled.

His mind then drifted to a different memory from when he was younger.

_He was thirteen years old and he was sitting at the kitchen table. His mom was making meatloaf dinner, his favorite. He had just auditioned and been accepted as a dancer on the Corny Collins show. Her ocean blue eyes looked over at him._

"_Now Link honey I know that you are a teenager and are on your way to becoming a big star but I want you to listen" she said sitting next to him._

"_Listen about what mom" he questioned._

"_You are a handsome young man, like your father and there will be girls who will want to date you because you are on the show and good looking. You should try to stay away from these girls, they are no good. One day you'll meet a girl who is good for you and she'll turn your whole world upside down" she told him._

"_How will I know when I meet this girl mom" he asked._

"_Every time you see her your whole face will brighten. You'll feel happy to just be by her side even if you aren't doing anything. And you'll love her for who she is and she'll love you for who you are" she answered. _

_Link smiled at his mom. He wondered if she was right._

She moved again this time turning over. Her chocolate orbs looked into his baby blue quizzically.

"Morning lil darlin" he said capturing her lips.

"Morning Link. What are you doing" she asked.

"I was just watching my beautiful wife sleep and thinking. Were you dreaming Trace" he asked her.

"Hmmm" she answered smiling.

"What were you thinking about" she inquired.

"I was thinking of when I first saw you in detention and at the hop. I also was remembering the pageant and our first kiss and a memory from when I was 13" he replied grinning.

"Oh" she asked.

"I was in the kitchen with my mom and she was telling me when I'd know I'd met the girl for me" he answered.

"And what did she say" she asked pushing the hair off his forehead and rubbing her fingers through his hairspray free locks. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her fingers.

"Hmm…oh she said that my whole face would brighten every time I saw her and I'll be happy by her side even if we weren't doing anything. She also said that I'd love her for who she was and that she'll love me for who I was" he replied.

"Your mom is one smart lady" she said. She had stopped rubbing her fingers through his hair so he decided to touch her chestnut locks and soft skin. She smiled as he did so. He watched her eyes which were filled with happiness.

"She is" he said

"Link why were you watching me"

"Trace, you're the most beautiful person inside and out and I never want to have you out of my sight. Is it wrong for a husband to be unable to take his eyes off of his wife?"

She leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted he looked at her. Her brown eyes were filled with love and complete adoration. He smiled as he felt total bliss overcome him.

"I love you Link" she told him.

"I love you too doll" he replied.

He leaned over and kissed her again.

Lyrics that inspired me:

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay…


	7. Fallen Angel

**A/n **_I thought about doing a Brad drabble but then this one popped in my head while I was listening to the song. I own nothing but the story idea btw...thanks to everyone who has reviewed..you are the best!...I hope that you enjoy!..._

* * *

"Fallen Angel" By Frankie Valli (off Jersey Boys soundtrack)

_4 months ago…_

It had been three years since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Corny was still hosting the show and Amber was working at the station as a midday newscaster. She owned the house she grew up in for Velma left it to her when she went to jail. It had also been three years since Corny first told Amber that he loved her and she had admitted that she loved him as well. Everyone from the show had gone to dinner and Amber had asked Corny for a ride home. Parked outside her house Corny turned and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Amber, I can't hold onto this any longer. I love you. I think I have since the first day we met" he told her.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Do you mean it" she asked.

"Of course I do Amber" he answered.

She stared into his deep blue eyes for a few minutes discerning if they were serious or joking.

"Oh Corny you do mean it. I love you too" she said. He smiled as he pulled her into their first kiss.

They had decided to take things slow because she was still under 18 and he was the host of the hottest dance show in Baltimore. They didn't want rumors and gossip growing up around them. Eventually Amber turned 18 and their relationship only grew. Corny even gave her a key to his house if she ever wanted to stay over.

Tammy and IQ saw them one day in Corny's car outside the studio in a passionate embrace and from then on their relationship was no longer a secret. Corny thought that by being public things would be easier, no more sneaking around, but after their relationship was publicized Amber grew more distant. She started making excuses when they were supposed to have dinner. He saw her at the studio but she would avoid him and say that she had to be in makeup or her boss needed her. One day Corny walked in his house arms full of groceries. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. He put down the groceries and picked up the note. The moment he read it he had to sit down. His eyes looked over the words again.

_Dear Corny,_

_I can't do this anymore. We don't have fun like we used to. I've found another man who brings excitement into my life. I'm sorry. I will always love you._

_Amber_

Corny let the note slip from his hand. Anger welled up inside of him as tears stung his eyes.

"So she has been cheating" he said to the empty house.

He felt so hurt that this woman whom he had loved for years and wanted to marry some day would go behind his back with someone else. He ripped up the note and threw it in the trash. Days passed and he hoped that Amber would realize her mistake and come back. Yet as each day passed he found himself alone without a hint of her. She had left some clothes in the spare bedroom. They smelled of her, a combination of hairspray and flowers. Corny would grasp her pink dress from her first day on the show and sit with it for hours.

Now four months had passed. Corny didn't feel so hurt inside. Beer had helped to numb his pain. He thought that he finally understood what happened.

One night he was watching "The Maltese Falcon". This was the first movie he and Amber had watched after they had gotten together. He cooked dinner and then they popped some popcorn and watched it curled up on the couch. Corny had half a bowl of popcorn besides him but it wasn't the same without her. He heard a door open but assumed it was in the movie. He didn't realize it was his door until he heard her voice.

"Corny" she asked.

He thought at first it must have been a dream until he heard footsteps and saw her standing in front of him. He turned the television off as he gazed upon her face for the first time in months. Her cerulean eyes looked sad and she was holding a handkerchief tightly in her hands as she did anytime she was nervous or scared.

"Amber what are you doing here" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Corny" she blurted out.

"I know that you must hate me but at the time I left I wasn't thinking straight. I thought that all the excitement and mystery had gone out of our relationship and Bill, the new newscaster that I worked with could give that to me and that's what I wanted. But I was wrong. I now know that I need stability and tenderness, two things Bill will never give me. You can. So I broke it off with him and I am hoping that one day you could possibly forgive me" she added.

Corny gazed into her eyes. After a few minutes he walked over to her. Amber thought that he was going to tell her to leave. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Instead he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her lips hungrily.

"I have spent many nights wondering why you left but I've come to realize that you had to discover for yourself that this is what you wanted. Most of our relationship we had to hide and it became so that we didn't know how to just be a couple without the thrill and mystery of keeping it a secret. I've known since the day that I met you that you are all I ever wanted and will ever need and I'don't care if people know how much I love you" Corny told her.

"I love you too Corny and you are all that I ever will want or need. I know that now"

"Just keep it that way" he said.

Amber smiled as he captured her lips again in a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, not wanting to ever let go.

Lyrics that inspired me:

You're home again, I'm glad you kept the key  
Been waiting here, it seemed a million years to me  
But hush now I know you're all cried out  
It's all right inside, I've had no doubt  
About your love for me  
I can see behind the tears  
I'm certain of the way we feel  
And given time the hurt will heal

I need you, I think I always will  
From time to time you play around  
But I love you still  
You tried them all, at ev'rybody's beck and call  
Maybe you resist them all  
When I tell you how I missed you

Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything  
You can't help the things you do

Home again so won't you close the door  
Stay here with me and  
We'll forget what's gone before  
Just hold me tight  
Our love is gonna make it right  
Put shadows way beyond recall  
The ghost has almost gone

Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything  
You can't help the things you do


	8. The More I See You

**A/N **_Thanks again to my lovely reviewers...this one is a little shorter...am sad that there are only 2 more drabbles left..I have more than 2 swimming around in my head..hehe..As always I own nothing but the story idea..enjoy!_

* * *

"The More I See You" by Michael Buble

Wilbur had loved Edna for over twenty years. He could still remember the dress she wore on their first date. It was a green dress that went a little past her knees. Her father had let him in the door and given him the speech. He waited a few extra minutes while she finished getting ready. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He smiled and offered his arm to her. They had dinner at the local Italian restaurant and as she talked he couldn't help but grin at how alive she was.

After Tracy was born she began to stay indoors more as her weight increased. Wilbur didn't care how much she weighed. He wanted to see her out and enjoying life again as she had. When Tracy started dancing on the Corny Collins show Wilbur saw how worried she was but Tracy was fearless and she helped Edna come out of her shell.

Wilbur walked in the door and immediately heard singing from the kitchen. Ever since the pageant Edna seem all lit up. She was singing "You Can't Stop The Beat". He walked into the kitchen and grinned as he saw her dancing around the floor holding a wooden spoon.

"Hi hun" he said.

Edna turned and smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Hi Wilbur how was your day" she asked.

"It was fine. Got a new shipment of merchandise with Tracy from the pageant" he answered.

"You should show her those" Edna said.

"Where is she" he inquired.

"Down in her room. Link is coming by for dinner so she has to get ready" she replied giggling a bit.

"I remember when you took hours to get ready for our dates" Wilbur said smiling.

"Hush I didn't take that long" Edna said.

"And this isn't really a date since we are here" she added.

"Anyways with Tracy busy getting ready for Mr. Larkin we have some time to ourselves" he told her grinning.

"Oh" she asked.

Wilbur took the spoon from her right hand and twirled her. She put her left hand on his shoulder as his right rested on her waist. They started dancing to music only they could hear. He twirled her again

Edna sighed. "Oh Wilbur when did you get so good at sweeping a girl off her feet"

"Since I met you doll" he replied. She kissed him.

"That's got to be one of the corniest lines I've heard from you" she said smiling.

Wilbur grinned. They continued dancing for a few more minutes until the egg timer went off.

"Wilbur dinner is done. I need to go get it out of the oven" Edna said.

"Can't you stay right here for a couple more minutes. I haven't seen you since this morning" he asked looking at her with big blue eyes.

"I suppose the roast can wait" Edna said. She giggled as they started dancing again.

"You know Edna hun, I'm mad about you" Wilbur said.

"I love you too" she replied. He dipped her and brought her up for a kiss.

They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it. We can continue this dance later" he told her.

"Ok" Edna replied smiling. She walked to the oven and pulled out the roast while Wilbur answered the door letting Link in.

Lyrics that inspired me:

The more I see you,  
The more I want you.  
Somehow this feeling  
Just grows and grows.  
With every sigh I become more mad about you,  
More lost without you,  
And so it goes.  
Can you imagine  
How much I'll love you  
The more I see you  
As years go by?  
I know the only one for me can only be you.  
My arms won't free you;  
My heart won't try.


	9. A Moment Like This

**A/N **_Well folks heres the 9th drabble...again don't own anything but the story idea...and thanks to all my reviewers..hope you enjoy!..._

* * *

"A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson

Her grandmother always told her that life was filled with moments. And if she was lucky most of the moments would be ones that she would want to remember. As she looked through the photo album she knew her grandmother had been right. The photos brought her back to some of those moments.

_The moment she met Penny Pingleton for the first time_…

She was playing in the sand box at school. She was five years old and some of the kids had started calling her blubber girl and other mean names. To escape, she usually sat alone in the sandbox making sandcastles. Penny had come and sat besides her interested in the sand castle she was making. They quickly became friends for Penny was an outcast as well.

_The moment she first saw the Corny Collins Show…_

She was thirteen years old and had already finished her homework for the day while in study hall. She turned on the television and she heard a voice announce "Don't change that channel coming up it's the Corny Collins show". She sat down and quickly decided that this was the best show on television only after a few dance numbers.

_The moment she first saw him on t.v.…._

She had turned on the television to watch the Corny Collins show. They started the roll call and he appeared at the end. His blue eyes danced as he did a hip swivel and she almost fainted. She had to sit on the table to keep from falling.

_The moment he bumped into her in detention… _

She had been dancing with Seaweed. She really got into the dance she was doing and slapped her behind when he appeared at the door. She was embarrassed but he seemed to have an amused look on his face.

_The moment Corny told her that he wanted her on the show…._

She was at the hop. Corny had seen her dance and thought that she could give the show a fresh new groove. She happily accepted knowing that her dream was finally becoming reality. She also knew that by being on the show she might even get to dance with _him. _

_The moment he had first kissed her…_

It was at the end of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Inez had won and the show was finally integrated. She was dancing with him when he looked into her brown eyes with his ocean blue eyes. He smiled as he captured her lips. It had been her first kiss and it was magical. His kiss was tender and loving. Her head swirled as a shot of electricity exploded through her entire body.

_The moment he first told her that he loved her…_

They had been dating for only a short while. He had just driven her home from their date to the movies. They had seen _West Side Story_. He leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted he put his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin and blurted out "I love you Tracy". He looked at her to gauge her reaction. She was surprised and looked it. He began bumbling trying to say something because he thought he shouldn't have said those words when she seized his lips in another loving kiss. When she pulled back she told him that she loved him too. His eyes lit up joyously as they kissed again.

_The moment he asked her to marry him…_

They had been dating for three years. She had started working at the radio station and he worked at WYZT. It was their anniversary. They had gone out for dinner at one of the swankiest French restaurants in town. After dinner he led her to the gazebo by the lake near the restaurant. The sun was just setting as he got down on one knee. In his hand sat a small black box. He had sung "It Takes Two" then told her that he couldn't imagine life without her and asked her to marry him. With tears streaming down her cheeks she told him "yes". He stood up and slid the ring, a small diamond on a gold band, on her finger. She then engulfed him with hugs and kisses.

_The moment the reverend pronounced them man and wife…_

He lifted her veil and they shared a tender kiss. She couldn't help but smile as the reverend announced "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln James Larkin". All their friends and family applauded as they turned to walk down the aisle. Penny hugged her before giving her the bouquet. He took her hand as they walked down the aisle and into their future together.

She heard the door creak and looked up to find Link staring at her with a smile on his face. They had been married for almost a year now and the sight of him still made her heart flutter.

"Looking through the photo album again doll" he asked.

She nodded as she closed the album and put it on the table. "I was just thinking about something my grandmother used to say"

"What did she say" he asked.

"That life was filled with moments and if I was lucky most of those moments would be ones that I'd want to remember" she said.

Link sat next to her. "Have most of them been ones you want to remember" he inquired.

"Yes" she replied smiling up at him.

He leaned over and captured her lips.

"With me Trace there will be many more moments that you'll want to remember" he told her.

She grinned and kissed him again. She knew that he was right and that she'd cherish every moment that she have with him.

Lyrics that inspired me:

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now.

A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.


	10. Who Loves You

**A/N **_Heres the final drabble of the challenge..its been a blast writing these though I think the characters in this one are a bit OOC and I apologize since I haven't really written them before...I used the characterization that Lazy Chestnut came up with (hope thats alright) and I want to say thanks...I also want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers..you guys are fabulous! Hope You enjoy!_

* * *

"Who Loves You" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons (off Jersey Boy soundtrack)

As a little girl she never thought that at the age of seventeen she would have a life changing experience like this.He was older than her and they had gone back to his house after dinner and dancing under the moonlight. She shouldn't have let lust and desire overcome her judgment that night. For a couple months later she stood in his office and told him that she was pregnant. He was angry with her and they had fought. He advised her to take a leave of absence from the show. On camera he was the charismatic guy that she thought she adored. Off camera he was different towards her and every time she started to talk about the pregnancy they would argue.

Shelley and Tammy stood by her and listened to her when she needed to talk about her hopes and fears. Another person was there as well. She wouldn't have thought that he would be since they've been dating on and off for years. It was while they were off that she had gotten pregnant. They had known each other since the first grade when they were seated next to each other and he'd throw things at her to annoy her. Even though they were older he could still annoy her and that was one of the reasons they'd stop dating. Another reason was that he was still a kid at heart who loved reading Superman comics. But she also found that endearing at the same time.

After a big fight about the baby she had come out of Corny's office crying. She saw him standing a few feet down the hall.

"Fender, what are you doing" she asked.

"I saw you going in Corny's office and I thought that you'd need someone to talk to afterwards" he answered.

She walked up to him and hugged him. To her surprise he hugged her back.

"It's just I want him to step up and take responsibility for the baby and all he wants me to do is give it up for adoption but it should be my decision not his" she said.

"Have you made that decision yet" he asked.

"Not yet, but I have time" she answered rubbing her still flat stomach.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to" he told her.

"Thank you" she said smiling a little. He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

Months had passed and Brenda had moved in with her aunt and uncle. They lived in Towson, a town north of Baltimore. Only a handful of people came up to visit her including her parents from time to time. Tammy and Shelley also came up to see her but not as frequently as she would have hoped. There was one person who came up every weekend. She hadn't expected this from him but she was elated at seeing him. Sometimes he would bring caramel popcorn, her favorite snack, with him.

"Fender thank you" she told him.

He smiled. "No problem doll"

They would talk for hours about the show and what was happening at school. He would talk about the newest comic book he was reading and she would tell him about her plans with the baby. Sometimes they would go out to eat or go to the movies. When she was feeling sad or her hormones were out of control he would try to comfort her and cheer her up by telling her funny stories.

As the weeks passed she found that she had developed a close friendship with Fender, closer than they ever had been while they were dating. Her face brightened when she knew he was coming up and when he smiled at her she felt butterflies in her stomach. Throughout the entire time of their on again off again relationship she knew that she had liked him but she found herself falling in love with him. One Saturday when he was visiting they were sitting outside. It was still warm enough to enjoy the outdoors but in a month it would be too cold.

"Fender why are you so nice to me" she asked.

"Brenda I know these last months have been difficult. You've had to move up here and be separated from everything you've known and cared about and its hard to make believe that you are happy when you aren't. I guess I just want to be here for you to make you smile and not feel so lonely" he answered.

She smiled at him. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said"

He smiled at her and sat a little closer. He took her right hand in his. She gave him a quizzical look.

"I have also discovered something" he said.

"What" she asked.

"Even though we've had a rocky relationship where we would break up and see other people then get back together again I really care for you" he told her.

Looking nervous he continued. "What I mean to say is that I think I'm in love with you"

Her eyes welled with tears as she smiled at him. She let her eyes tell him that she wanted him to move closer. When he did so, she captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you too" she told him. He cupped her cheek and pulling her close kissed her again.

Lyrics that inspired me:

Who loves you pretty baby,

Who's gonna help you through the night?

Who loves you pretty mama,

Who's always there to make it right?

Who loves you pretty baby,

Who's gonna help you through the night?

Who loves you pretty mama,

Who's always there to make it right?

Who loves you,

Who loves you pretty baby?

Who's gonna love you mama?

Who loves you,

Who loves you pretty baby?

When tears are in your eyes,

And you can't find the way.

It's hard to make believe,

You're happy when you're gray.

Baby when you're feelin' like,

You'll never see the mornin' light.

Come to me,

Baby, you'll see.


End file.
